Kairi's Coronation
by FregandGord
Summary: [Slight AU] Kairi, princess of the fortuitous land of Fridgimacah, lives in harmony with her pet turtle, Jay, until one day when everything goes terribly wrong...


**Hi guys! Gord here! Yes we have another story! **

_Hi welcome back!_

**If you're wondering about the title, it is NOT just randomness, it's a spoiler for the story! Mwahahahahhaa!**

_Yay! But this is not quite as random as our other fics _

**Very true! it shall be more in detail and be chaptered and stuff! All randomness is Freg's fault!**

_Hey! you &$$#! Yay randomness!_

**Lol, ya weirdo. **

_I know!_

**Ahmm…. anyways yes, now we have a story on each of the main characters! Riku, Sora, and now Kai as well! Yay! **

_Coolness! Now go read plz!_

**_Chapter One: 'Forgotten, But Not Lost...'_**

Kairi was frolicking across the lawn. It was a bright sunny morning and she felt extremely happy, for no particular reason.

Kairi was a young princess, and at the present time was on holiday in Fridgimacah with her best friend, Jay. Jay was a turtle. He was green and also had the unique gift of speech, which at that time was very unusual for turtles.

Our story begins one Tuesday afternoon, at the palace in Fridgimacah. Kairi finished her dancing and went to sit at the base of a tree with Jay.

"Hi Jay!"

And so Kairi sat with Jay, having a picnic and talking about stuff quite happily, that is until Jay brought up an awkward subject…

"Do you enjoy swimming?" asked Jay.

Kairi just imagined herself wearing a bikini and said "Ewwwww! Jay you are so gross!"

Kairi then slapped Jay across the face and ran off crying into the forest. (Which was conveniently situated right next to the palace….)

A moment later, after running a considerably long way away, Kai realised her predicament. She was now lost in a dark and scary forest. Looking around, Kai realised that she had no idea which direction she had come from, and also that it seemed to be getting darker every second. She shivered. She was of course, not frightened at ALL, she was only cold, as she was still wearing her summer clothes. So she sat down under a tree and for some reason imagined Jay wearing a bikini.

She fainted.

_**$$---$$**_

The next morning Kairi woke up and could not remember where she was. In fact, she could not remember anything at all. The image of Jay the turtle in a bikini had traumatised her so severely she now had amnesia.

Kairi wondered what she was doing in a dark, scary forest. Had she been abandoned? Somehow the scenario seemed very like that of Hansel and Gretel.

Kairi sighed.

Suddenly she heard fierce growling. A moment later, a pack of geese came running out from the dark trees!

The sound they made scared Kairi so much that she felt a great burst of courage and ran at the geese screaming, which frightened them a lot so they took off up to the sky and circled away into the distance.

By this point Kairi had become very tired and confused. And so she decided to walk around and try to find her way out of the forest, because she was now very hungry, as well as cold and lonely.

_**$$---$$**_

Soon after it seemed that she was getting further and further into the forest, because the tree trunks were getting thicker and much harder to avoid. Sure enough, a moment later she tripped over a tree root and fell into a hole. Unfortunately, the hole just happened to be full of spiders. And Kairi didn't like spiders.

Kairi screamed loudly and ran away, shaking off the little arachnids. (**haha, I just used the word 'arachnid'…**) While she was running away she looked behind (as you do) and saw that the spiders had not followed her, luckily.

Kairi sighed in relief and slowed to a walk. She reflected back and realised that her day had been VERY strange, so she sat down and started to cry.

_**$$---$$**_

By this point Jay had decided that Kai must be in great trouble, so he had grabbed a few supplies and ventured into the deep forest to rescue her…

_**

* * *

**_

**Hey, this is a crazy story! Yay! I like crazy stories! **

_Me too!_

**Yea so review please! We like reviews! They taste good! Next chappie will be up in a few weeks… hopefully!**

_Sorry we are going on hols! yay!_

**Yea and it's harder to get together in the holidays… XD So yea thanks guys! **

_CYA you have been great! (bows)_

-_ Freg_ and **Gord -**


End file.
